Achieving goals of a user may be based on a number of applications and/or devices that operate independently from each other. However, these disparate applications and/or devices may all contribute to related goals of a user. Typically, a user is required to take information from these applications and/or devices in order to determine what goals a user would like to accomplish and how the user is achieving the user goals. As such, there is a need to improve how a user determines goals in which the user is interested and how to monitor the applications and/or devices in order to reach the goals.